kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Owl Be Back/Transcript
Written here is the full transcript of the episode "Owl Be Back" from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. This transcript has been separated into three segments, indicated accordingly to the episode's commercial breaks. Character dialogue lines were originally written by the episode's screenwriter, . Descriptions shown between italicized brackets were written by action=history}} contributors of this article. __TOC__ Act 1 episode begins with the [[Furious Five] enjoying their lunch in the Dining Room when Po walks in with an arrow through his head. He falls onto the table and sticks out his tongue while moaning. The Five surround him and have expressions of worry.] MONKEY: Po, buddy, speak to me! PO: up and starts laughing. Reveals the arrow to be a novelty item. He takes off the arrow. Oh man, your expressions are priceless! off the table. TIGRESS: Po! MONKEY: This can only mean one thing. takes out a crate with a goat's face painted on it. He puts the crate on the table. PO: Tang the Toy Vendor just came through town! A thousand and one hilarious novelties. They got paddle balls out a paddle ball., fake swords out a sword with a fake blade., and fire poppers some poppers at the floor., and this really huge new kite! out a kite and starts unfolding it. (Under his breath) Okay. Just pull up... no it goes like... hang on. (Normally) It come with instructions but they're not in Chinese! Five stare at Po blankly. Po continues muttering. Five pass Po as they exit the Dining Room. CRANE: That's never gonna fly. TIGRESS: This is the the Dragon Warrior? MONKEY: So undignified. up behind Po. Can I borrow that fake doody? an item and leaves. continues messing with the kite and is able to assemble it. PO: Aha! Let's get this baby out in the wind. leaving. bumps into a wall due to the kite blocking his vision. The scene changes and Po is dragging the kite, attempting to make it fly. PO: Up kite. Up kite. and falls down. Gets back up. Kite-y, kite-y up. string begins tangling around his foot. Up kite-y, up. and hits his head on a boulder. Becomes disoriented. Kite-y, kitty, kitty... Up kitty, kitty... kite opens up and gets caught in the wind. With the sting still tied around his foot, the kite carries Po away. Alright! the string and starts getting dragged by the kite. He repeatedly hits rocks and trees as he speaks. This... is... so... bo-... da-... cious-... ly... awesome! stuck in a tree. The kite then takes him high into the sky. Grabs the kite and flies. This is the only way to travel. a yell. What?! down and sees Tigress get thrown out of the [[Jade Palace] and run back inside.] Trouble! Hang on guys! I'm coming! swoops down and flies toward the [[Hall of Warriors]. His course is thrown off and he smashes into a window. He eventually slides down and walks inside.] PO: I'm here! is thrown at his face. Alright, who threw this?! [ Temutai and members of the Qidan Clan are revealed to be the attackers. Po looks around at the villains and one buffalo raises his hand to Po's question.] Buddy, you just made my list. WARRIOR 1: Uh, what list? PO: My list of people I'm gonna hit really hard! takes a stance with his kite. The Qidan warriors throws their weapons and and fight Po. Po is able to easily fend off a couple of warriors. TIGRESS: Whoa. uses his kite to fight off some warriors. He then throws his kite and, after kicking a warrior, many buffaloes pile on him. However, Po is able to throw the buffaloes off of himself. He then takes a stance. Temutai looks stares at Po as his minions fall around him. TEMUTAI: You have bested my minions, Dragon Warrior, but you cannot defeat Temutai, warrior king of the Qidan! PO: I beat you last time. TEMUTAI: Yes, but I had a head cold! easily avoids Temutai's hits. What? rolls and takes a stance behind Temutai. Temutai throws his fist and misses Po. Po grabs Temutai's arm and gets brought toward Temutai's face when he retracts his arm. Po hits Temutai in the face several times. Temutai becomes disoriented and stumbles forward, then Po hits him in the back. [[Shifu] arrives with some groceries and is surprised to see a fight. Just then, Po throws Temutai in to the air. In slow motion, Po swiftly attacks Temutai, hitting him all over. Temutai then lands, followed by Po.] TEMUTAI: How could you be that fast? PO: Uh, I had a light lunch. dodges a kick from Temutai. Po starts spinning at very high speeds, he then stops and fires a green ball of energy at Temutai, throwing him into a wall. SHIFU: What? the groceries. crashes out of the side of the Jade Palace. He crashes into a distant hill side, startling a nearby duck villager. TEMUTAI: We'll call it a draw! Furious Five look through the hole, that Temutai crashed out of, in disbelief. MONKEY: How did you do that? You didn't even touch him. SHIFU: Panda, where did you learn the Thundering Wind Hammer. PO: That thing I just did? Uh, I thought I made it up. SHIFU: The Wind Hammer is one of the legendary Seven Impossible Moves. No one has done that since... and the Five come to a realization. Since... well, never mind. PO: Since what? The invention of bodacity? Or did that just happen? Holds up his hand to Monkey, who flinches. Just lookin' for a high-five here. MONKEY: Oh, no thanks. Maybe later! his wrist. I hurt my hand. around and bumps into a column. Leaves the Hall of Warriors. PO: High-five, anyone? to Crane. CRANE: Ahh, I really gotta go. Leaves. turns to Mantis. MANTIS: Uh, today's bad for me. Leaves. turns to Tigress. TIGRESS: I don't want to. Leaves. turns to [[Viper].] VIPER: Sorry, no hands. Leaves. PO: Okay, why is everyone acting so weird? SHIFU: Our behavior is entirely within the parameters of normality, goodbye. walking away. PO: I just defeated five bad guys with something that's "impossible", and everyone's running away from me. What gives? SHIFU: and sighs. You'll have to find out sooner or later. around and continues walkings. Come with me. scene changes to Po and Shifu looking through a shelf of scrolls. Shifu takes out a scroll and opens it. On the scroll are a rooster, young Shifu, a leopard, an elephant, and an owl that's been crossed out. PO: Whoa, who are all those cool guys? SHIFU: The Furious Five. PO: Uh, but it's not. to the scroll. I mean, it's-it's you and some guys. SHIFU: Po, the Furious Five have protected the Valley of Peace for thousands of years. How old do you think, say, Tigress is? PO: I don't know. Forty? raises an eyebrow. Okay, well, less than a hundred, so... so this was another Furious Five. SHIFU: Yes. PO: Okay, but who's that. to the owl. SHIFU: Sighs. That is Fenghuang. She was the greatest fighter of us all, but she-- changed. Over the years, the most powerful of us have all had one thing in common: they've become dark, twisted, villainous. In a word, evil. becomes frightened. Po, you are the most powerful. PO: Wow, Shifu thanks. I mean, coming from you that means a... wait, what?! So that means, I'm gonna turn evil! of Act 1 Act 2 walks up the stairs to the [[Student Barracks].] PO: I can't believe that I'm gonna turn evil, me, Po! I'm the least evil person I know. inside the barracks and knocks on the door to Monkey's room. Monkey. MONKEY: Uh, just a minute! and shuffling are heard in Monkey's room. Po opens the door to Monkey's room just as he's putting up a wooden cover. Po, come on in. PO: Monkey, in you don't think I'm going to become dark, twisted and villainous, do you? down. MONKEY: Oh, so you heard about Fenghuang? PO: What do you know? MONKEY: Well, they say Fenghuang had very special skills that Oogway recognized and refined. 2-D animated sequence begins. Fenghuang hovers in the [[Training Hall] under Oogway's supervision.] MONKEY (Voice Over): As he trained her, she just got stronger. hits his [[Oogway's Staff|staff] to the ground and Fenghuang begins training. She cuts the chains on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion and they fall near Oogway. The old Furious Five stand in a row. The screen zooms in on Fenghuang and she turns dark and her eyes glow.] MONKEY (V.O.): Until she was the most powerful of the Five, and that's when she started to change. approaches Oogway in the Hall of Warriors. MONKEY (V.O): She challenged Oogway to fight, declaring that she would be the master of the Jade Palace. giant Fenghuang towers over the Jade Palace. In the palace, Oogway begins smiling. MONKEY (V.O.): But Oogway had been expecting this. large cage shaped like Fenghuang appears. MONKEY (V.O): He had built an inescapable owl-shaped cage. PO (V.O.): An owl-shaped cage! and Fenghuang begin fighting. MONKEY (V.O): But, he would have to defeat her to get her in it. the fight, Fenghuang is left injured. MONKEY (V.O.): She could not defeat Oogway, but she could run. flies away from the palace. The Five and Oogway watch as she leaves. End of 2-D animated sequence. MONKEY: There's a rumor she's been up in the Northern Mountains, too afraid of Oogway to return. PO: up. And now everyone thinks that I'm gonna go bad just like she did! MONKEY: Oh, what? No, no of course not. and leans against the wooden cover. Oh, don't be silly. cover falls revealing a panda-shaped cage. PO: Is that a panda shaped cage? MONKEY: silent for a while. No. sighs and leaves Monkey's room. In front of the Jade Palace, Shifu talks to the Furious Five. SHIFU: You have to treat Po just as you always have. Don't be afraid of him, he hasn't changed. Five glance at one another. Yet. in the Hall of Warriors, Po talks to Shifu. Po is holding a scroll. PO: Shifu I've totally changed, I'm turning evil! I stole Monkey's dumpling. has a quick flashback of events. He takes Monkey's dumpling, puts it in his mouth, then takes it out and quickly gives it back to Monkey. PO (V.O): I smashed into Crane. a door and hits Crane. Then I lifted with my back instead of my legs. up a crate and then quickly drops it. of flashback. PO: And then I cheated at mahjong, and I used the last of the toilet paper, and I yelled at Crane while he was telling that story again! SHIFU: The one about the rickshaw driver, the teapot, and the hot peppers? PO: Yeah. SHIFU: I hate that one. PO: And I've been wearing these same pants for three days straight! SHIFU: Po, none of these things make you evil. You need to relax. PO: How can I relax when I can become a horrible fiend at any moment? How?! his scroll and it hits the golden dragon statue. Po and Shifu watch as the statue falls into the [[Moon Pool], leaving a hole and destroying it. The water begins draining.] I just killed the Jade Palace Reflecting Pool! It's been here for hundreds of years! SHIFU: Thousands actually. PO: If that isn't evil, I don't know what is. away. Furious Five sit in a circle while drinking tea. MONKEY: I don't feel the same around him. CRANE: He smells evil. TIGRESS: That's not new. MANTIS: on Monkey's head. Look, there's no proof he's turning evil, you all need to settle down and stop acting like scared little chickens. PO: the door. Hey. MANTIS: to Crane. Don't hurt me! Please! Take Crane! Crane down. PO: Mantis, I'm not evil, yet. So I've decided that before I do become a hideous, evil monster, I will leave the Valley of Peace forever. Don't try to stop me! Five share glances. Po leaves. The Five remain silent only passing glances. Po comes back in. Is uh, anyone gonna try to stop me? Your buddy, Po. Leaving forever. begins closing the doors. The Five are still silent and continue going about their activities. When Po leaves they exchange glances with looks of surprise. Po leaves the Jade Palace. Later, Po begins leaving the valley. MR. PING: Po! Uh, Po! PO: Dad. MR. PING: Where are you going son? PO: Dad, I-I have to leave town. I'm to powerful and I'm going to turn evil. MR. PING: What? Right now? But that could be bad for business. Oh, but I don't want you to go son. Po's arm. PO: out of Mr. Ping's grip. For the safety of everyone, I have to go! Before I hurt anyone. away. MR. PING: Love you son! travels through many landscapes. After a while, he stops, out of breath. He continues walking and is eventually in a snowy mountain range. He collapses on a thin trail. Fenghuang flies over him and eventually lands in front of him. Po becomes startled and falls off of a cliff. Fenghuang swoops down and picks him up and flies off. PO: You- You must be Fenghuang! FENGHUANG: Yes, and you must be three-hundred pounds. PO: No, two-ninety, tops. his head on a cliff. FENGHUANG: Tuck and roll. Po into a cave and he slams into a wall. Po looks over to Fenghuang as she turns her head around, startling Po. You, you, you, come to me come to me from the Jade Palace. PO: How did you know? FENGHUANG: I smell that incense they use, sandalwood, ugh. PO: I had to leave there before I hurt them, before I became like you, evil. FENGHUANG: around. So you are the most powerful warrior in the Jade Palace. PO: What's it like? Is it tingly? Are my eyebrows gonna go all pointy and I'm gonna get some kind of evil laugh that turns into a cough? All evilly then begins coughing. And end up in an evil lair. Kind of like this one but not so smelly. What if I ended up with a hook and a shaved head?! FENGHUANG: Who told you I was evil? Was it Oogway? PO: No, Shifu told me, 'cause Oogway's gone. FENGHUANG: What, what, what? Oogway is gone? Did you say Oogway is gone? PO: Yeah. FENGHUANG: Ha, finally! over to a rock with images of Oogway and Shifu carved into it. Crosses out Oogway. Without Oogway, I can defeat Shifu and assume my rightful place as ruler of the Jade Palace. The strong must rule the weak, they will fall. PO: Wow, that is like classic evil ranting. Gasps. Am I gonna be doing that? FENGHUANG: Yes. Yes, yes, yes you will. Evil will tempt you with her power and you will gladly accept. Come with me now Po. We will return to the Jade Palace and annihilate everyone that you once loved. PO: No, no! That's why I left, so I wouldn't hurt them. I can't let you go. to to kick Fenghuang but gets hit back. He lands and takes a stance. two begin fighting. Po hides behind a stalagmite which Fenghuang then cuts through. The two fight and after getting hit, Fenghuang begins flying. Po continues holding onto Fenghuang. FENGHUANG: You're good panda, but you can't win. PO: Why not? FENGHUANG: Because I cheat. come to the edge of a cliff and Po nearly falls off. You'll come around panda and you'll join me, sooner than you think. away. PO: inside the cave. I gotta get back to the Jade Palace. sees a bunch of feathers. Oh, that's a really, really un-awesome idea. And the only one I've got. of Act 2 Act 3 act opens to Fenghuang arriving at the Jade Palace, where she flies into the Hall of Warriors and lands behind Shifu. SHIFU: Fenghuang. FENGHUANG: Shifu, you don't seem glad to see me! SHIFU: Of course I am, around revealing a lit stick of sandalwood incense. I even lit some sandalwood incense. scowls and they both get into fighting positions. Meanwhile, in the Northern Mountains Po walks out of Fenghuang's hideout, carrying a black glider made of her feathers. PO: as the wind tries to lift him. Stops at the edge of a cliff. All right. No problem wind. I can wait all...wind grabs a hold of the glider and shoves him against a rock, sliding his face across it. ...day-ay-ay-ay! begins falling. wind eventually catches Po and he begins gliding. Over in the Jade Palace, Fenghuang is besting Shifu in a fight. FENGHUANG: Oh, poor Shifu. If Oogway couldn't beat me, what chance do you have? Fenghuang is circling Shifu, Tigress is seen standing behind a pillar. Suddenly, Tigress lunges and attacks Fenghuang. They fight for a moment and Fenghuang slices Tigress' paw, knocking her down. Viper then approaches Fenghuang, but she is quickly thrown to the side. With a kick underneath Fenghuang, Crane gets into the fight, but he is quickly beat, with a flying kick. Fenghuang leaps in front of Shifu. A moment later, Monkey leaps out from behind Shifu. Fenghuang avoids his attacks. Mantis leaps out of Monkey's hand and dives for Fenghuang, only to bounce off her wings. Fenghuang then tackles Monkey and attacks Shifu. Fenghuang begins tossing Shifu around until she has him trapped under her leg. FENGHUANG: Ah, It's been a lovely reunion Shifu! But I think it's time to say goodbye. she prepares to kill him, she hears something and pauses. Po appears in the sky. PO: (Screaming) Hoo-Hoo! Yeah! Bringin' it from the sky! slams into the floor inside the Hall of Warriors then gets up. That was awesome! throws Shifu. FENGHUANG: So, Dragon Warrior, evil has grabbed your heart and you've come back to join me. PO: No, I've come back to stop you! So, in my last moments of not-yet-evil I say Waa-tah! into a fighting position. swoops down on Po and picks him up. Po comes to the ceiling where he kicks Fenghuang and is able to jump down. Po and Fenghuang fight. Eventually Po pins Fenghuang. FENGHUANG: You want to save them? look over to the Five, who are injured on the ground. The very people who wanted you gone. You think they care? becomes confused and starts looking around. Fenghuang kicks Po in the face and the two start fighting again. The two dodge each others attacks for a while. Po notices how fast Fenghuang is able to avoid getting hit. PO: Man, you are fast. But are you as fast as the wind? the Thundering Wind Hammer, directing the energy at Fenghuang. Fenghuang redirects the energy and is unaffected. Whoa, how'd ya' do that? FENGHUANG: What you cannot absorb, you deflect. performs the Thundering Wind Hammer, firing energy at Po. Po then deflects the energy just as Fenghuang did. PO: I did it! FENGHUANG: Po and puts one wing around him. You're a fast learner. Give in, Po, give in. Oh, there is a lot I could show you. PO: Such as? flies into the air and cuts a section out of a column. She then throws it at Po and he catches it and begins spinning, he then throws it at the ground, destroying it. Po jumps into the air and cuts a section out of another column. He throws it at the space in the other broken column. The column breaks into many segments which then go toward Po. Po redirects each piece into the air and Fenghuang walks up them while Po also jumps from piece to piece. The two then land in similar stances while facing each other. The pieces fall in a nearby pile. FENGHUANG: Wanna learn the Mongolian Fireball? PO: Do I! If I'm going evil, might as well be good at it. Let's see the fireball. two jump to the sides. Fenghuang performs several stances and creates a large ball of fire. Po is amazed by the move and quickly copies it, creating a fireball. The two then throw their fireballs down the Hall of Warriors. The fireballs clash and create a vortex which sucks in all of the broken column debris and then disappears. PO: Yeah! FENGHUANG: You're a natural Po, the evil is taking over. Join me, I teach you all of the Seven Impossible Moves. SHIFU: Po no! looks back to Shifu than scowls. PO: We are the most powerful. We should rule! And we will. over to Shifu and picks him up. slams Shifu into the floor. SHIFU: Po, don't do this! PO: You talk to much. throws a punch at Shifu, but he blocks it. Po stumbles and Shifu gets up. Po puts on an evil grin and walks up to Shifu with a sword. SHIFU: Have you lost your mind?! PO: No! I came to my senses! smiles. The Five become worried. Po draws back the sword. Now let's make this quick. SHIFU: No! stabs Shifu with the sword. The Five gasp. Shifu remains stunned for a while and then lets out a groan and falls. Fenghuang goes over to Po. The Five go over to Shifu. Po holds the sword with a deranged look on his face. FENGHUANG: Excellent. Now, Po, you and I have much to do. The Jade Palace is ours, soon no one will be able to stand against... catches her by surprise when he places the owl-shaped cage over her and traps her. Oooh no, no! Five look over toward Po. PO: Wow, it still fits you perfectly after all these years. You've really kept your figure. FENGHUANG: You, you actually took out Shifu just so you could sneak up on me with this?! PO: Sorry, Tang the Toy Vendor. the sword to be a novelty item. SHIFU: A thousand and one hilarious novelties. TIGRESS: Gasps. You're alive! up Shifu and hugs him. She then realizes how out of conduct her actions are and places him back down. (Monotonously) And I'm happy... about that... sir. in the [[Po's Village|village], Fenghuang is placed on a cart to be sent away. Po, Shifu, the Furious Five, and some villagers gather around.] FENGHUANG: Where are you sending me? PO: Chorh-Gom Prison, don't worry, it's actually nicer than your old place. FENGHUANG: This isn't over Po. Someday I'll get free, and when I do I... is slowly taken away. Hey, hey, I'm still talking here. I'll get you panda! I'll get you. MR. PING: Po, son, you're back. Po. Glad to see you didn't turn evil. MONKEY: Not yet anyway. PO: I'm not gonna turn evil. TIGRESS: Really? How do you know? PO: Turns out it's only happened to the strongest member of the Furious Five. I'm not one of the Furious Five, so Shifu. it's actually Tigress you better keep your eyes on. TIGRESS: I heard that. PO: Yep, no Dragon Warrior has ever turned evil. So I'm off the hook. away. MONKEY: Uh, you want me to get rid of that Po-shaped cage? SHIFU: Hmm, no, better safe than sorry. look over to Po as he begins eating food from a cart. PO: So good. SHIFU: You might wanna let it out around the middle a bit though. of Act 3 of Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Legends of Awesomeness transcripts Category:LOA Season 1 transcripts